


Geisha

by Jenoheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenoheart/pseuds/Jenoheart
Summary: Your favourite chairman, Lee Jeno, visits the izakaya specifically booking you as his geisha for the evening...





	Geisha

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys~ this is the first (short) fic I’m posting!! I hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment, I would love to hear feedback! You can also follow me on tumblr at https://jenoheart.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks! ^^

It was a snowy day, but the izakaya was stuffy and bustling with customers, keen to get a drink to warm their stomachs. Your bookings were full, but one customer's name stood out, it was the chairman, Lee Jeno. He was respectful, charming and could hold his drink, he didn’t try to proposition you every ten minutes like the other miscreant customers. 

You slipped into your kimono and delicately placed your favourite hair pin into your bun, your polished appearance tied together with shocking red lips- you wanted to look your best for the chairman. You carefully slid open the door followed closely by your friends. Greeting you were smiling employees around the table, a space was left next to Jeno waiting to be filled. Carefully kneeling beside him bowing your head, you could feel colour rise to your cheeks already,

“Hello Chairman, it’s a pleasure to see you again..” You raised your head, his eyes were as comforting as always with a soft smile painting every feature. 

“The pleasure is all mine..” He brushed a strand of hair behind your ear, “I have a gift for you.” Under the table he delicately placed a ribboned box into your lap. Being sure that no one else was watching, you pulled the bow and lifted the lid, it wasn’t allowed for the customers to gift the geishas. Staring back at you was a gold necklace, a considerable sized ruby lay at the end of the pendant. Luckily the other men were absorbed in their drinking game with the other geishas,

As much as it pained you, you leant closer to Jeno to whisper,

“I can’t accept this, your gifts are too burdensome Chairman.” He settled his palm over your thigh, 

“Always such propriety,” He laughed to himself, “For you, nothing is burdensome. I bought this on my latest trip.” Jeno was a wealthy man, he was freely able to travel, something you could only dream of; maybe that’s why he bought you these luxurious gifts, to give you a taste of freedom. What he perhaps didn’t realise, was his charming and generous demeanour had you falling for him. 

You smiled warmly, “Thank you, I’ll treasure it.” He leant into your side, placing a chaste kiss by your ear, anyone watching would have mistaken it for a brief whisper. It wasn’t unusual for customers to try and kiss you, yet coming from Jeno it had a whole other meaning.

“Chairman!” You whispered smiling tenderly at him, “that was rather unmannerly of you.” Blushing, you held where he kissed you vowing never to wash it again. 

“Should I have asked permission? Somehow I think you would have allowed it anyway.” He couldn’t help his beaming smile, when he looked at you it was as if you were the only two in the room, unfortunately reality came sharply back as Jeno’s employee grabbed your arm. 

“Pour me a drink beautiful.” Despite his sharp suit, this man’s coarseness couldn’t be concealed, your eyes flickered to Jeno, whom dare not allow his disappointment to show. And so, as you were supposed to, you continued to entertain the guests, they need not know that you gave Jeno the warmest smiles and the longest gazes, with the occasional brush of hands under the table. 

The men became progressively more drunk, some passed out, some continuing to play games with the other geishas, you were still loyally sat beside Jeno whilst his employee talked about the various women he wanted to marry. 

Drunkenly slouched over the table, swaying his shot glass in one hand, he blabbed,

“I could have her if I wanted, I’m making more money than her family ever did, or I could have a geisha.. I’m sure I could buy her from the izakaya.” He laughed to himself,

Jeno downed a shot, “Yuta, you definitely couldn’t afford a geisha.” He spoke sharply but it was clear he had a humorous tone. You refilled their glasses, Jeno poured a shot for you. 

“Well Chairman, maybe if you increase my pay I would be able to afford one,” Yuta smiled smugly at you, “Maybe I’ll take this one, what do you say? Would you be my wife?” Yuta leaned into you, his hot breath ghosting over your cheek. You quickly downed your shot,

“I’m sorry Sir, not only would the owner be unhappy, but I fear my heart already belongs to someone else.” You grip your shot glass tightly in your clammy hands staring down,

Yuta scowled slamming his glass against the table, his pride hurt, 

“Who on earth would want you anyway!” Jeno’s features turned bitter as he watched your bowed head. 

“Enough.” Jeno shouted, he stood subtly placing the gifted box into his pocket, he offered you his hand, “Please, would you come and assist me.” You took his hand silently, following him out of the room into the cold fresh night. The snow was lightly falling, but already a glistening blanket coated every surface. Jeno continued to hold your hand as he lead you to the bridge entering the izakaya. 

“I hope you don’t believe what he said.” Jeno squeezed your hands in his before reaching into his pocket and opening the box containing the necklace, 

“May I?” He asked lifting the necklace from the box, you nodded, and he stepped behind you, brushing the fallen strands of hair away from your neck. His body was flush against your back and he leaned in whispering into your ear, 

“Which lucky man does your heart belong to then?” You can hear the smile in his voice, his fingers tickle your neck as he does up the necklace clasp, you giggle a shiver running down your spine,

“I don’t see why I should tell you.” You feel Jeno’s hands move to your waist, he turns you around pulling you into him. 

“Then I’ll just have to take you.” He moves his hand gently cupping your jaw, tilting your head to his as he leans closer, ghosting his lips against your own before sealing the kiss. His lips melting into yours. You didn’t know if you could ever truly be his, but at least in these moments it felt like you were. 


End file.
